Cập nhật phiên bản
1.07 Thay đổi/Sửa lỗi * Câu thoại quan hệ... khi bạn cưới ai đó, câu thoại gia đình/ bạn bè của họ sẽ thay đổi một chút. * Cây ăn quả không thể bị phá bởi sét * Cây ăn quả lâu năm sẽ cho trái chất lượng hơn qua mỗi năm, cao nhất là trái sao vàng. * Thu hoạch cây ăn quả hiện tại vẫn qua cách rung cây để trái rụng. * Sửa ngữ pháp (Ví dụ: "Ăn một quả trứng?") trong câu thoại khi ăn. * Có thể thay đổi tùy chọn chuột. * Sửa lỗi giá Hạt Hướng Dương tại Joja. * Nhân vật đạt 10 tim tình cảm sẽ không bị giảm * Khôi phục hiệu ứng phun nước không đủ ô * Sửa lỗi cỏ có thể xuất hiện trong nhà kính. * Sửa lỗi âm thanh có thể làm lỗi khởi động game * Trò chơi giờ sẽ giữ một bản lưu cho nhân vật của bạn (Một ngày trước) * Thêm một chữ số vào bộ đếm hàng bán. * Thay đổi và sửa lỗi đối thoại nhỏ. cập nhật 6:16pm PST 28 tháng 3 * Số lượng hoa Anh túc đúng theo số lượng cần trong công thức bánh Anh Túc * Can no longer "use" trap bobbers (click to make them disappear with strange sound) * Bạn đời sẽ đứng cạnh bạn trong Lễ hội Khiêu vũ dưới Trăng * Công cụ bỏ trong rương trong nhà sẽ không biến mất. * Chết trong mỏ ít khắc nghiệt hơn: Mất cao nhất là 5000 vàng, tỉ lệ rớt đồ giảm nhẹ, không thể mất nhẫn hoặc vũ khí cao cấp. v1.07c 9:39pm PST 30 tháng 3 * Sửa lỗi và cải tiến trò chơi Journey Of The Prairie King (Bật tắt/Khe nhét tiền trên cạnh của bản đồ có thể sử dụng) * Phím di chuyển có thể sử dụng trong trò chơi Journey Of The Prairie King * Dễ dàng hơn khi đặt vật phẩm bằng tay cầm, và có thêm tùy chọn vị trí đặt vật phẩm. * Khoai mỡ tuyết (Snow yams) sẽ không xuất hiện ở sa mạc nữa * Hải Sâm (Sea Cucumber) sẽ không xuất hiện trong tab bán của thùng bán * Bạn đời bây giờ sẽ nói những câu đặc trưng trong lễ hỗi (Hầu hết thời gian), chứ không phải những câu thoại thông thường. * Hai tim cuối sẽ có màu xám cho những người có thể kết hôn cho đến khi bạn tặng hoa cho họ. v1.07 "final build" uploaded at 6:13pm PST March 31st * Sửa lỗi nhỏ v1.07 "final final build" uploaded at 7:24pm PST March 31st * Sửa lỗi nơi bạn có thể ăn v1.07 "let me try this once more" build uploaded at 9:27pm PST March 31st * Sửa lỗi nơi bạn có thể sử dụng Cọc Dịch chuyển (Totem) * Evelyn sẽ không nói về tỏi tây vào mùa xuân nữa v1.07e (beta) uploaded at 5:28 PST April 1st * Sam, Sebastian, và Abigail sẽ đến Quầy rượu vào thứ 6 sau khi bạn kết hôn với họ. * Hội Phiêu Lưu (Adventurer's Guild) sẽ bán phần thưởng diệt quái vật sau khi bạn mở khóa chúng (Bạn vẫn có thể nhận phần thường miễn phí ). * Hòm đồ sẽ không xuất hiện trên giường ngủ sau khi bạn nâng cấp nhà. * Bạn lại có thể thu hoạch nhanh. * Lò than hoa (Charcoal Kiln) giờ chỉ cần 10 gỗ (20 gỗ). Phiên bản 1.0.6 Trong bản 1.06, điều đầu tiên là phát triển hệ thống kết hôn trong Stardew Valley! Mỗi bạn đời giờ có những câu thoại đặc biệt, và rời nhà mỗi tuần để thăm thị trấn và đi dạo. Trong ngắn hạn, họ giữ lại nhiều cá tính của họ sau khi kết hôn. Thay đổi: * Thêm câu thoại đặc biệt cho bạn đời. * Bạn đời sẽ rời nhà mỗi thứ 2. * Tăng giá trị sản phẩm của vật nuôi. * Cá Holly bây giờ có độc. * Vấn đề quên sự kiện sẽ không xuất hiện nữa. * Hình ảnh/ ánh sáng/ đồ họa sẽ được cải thiện. Lưu ý: Giá sản phẩm vật nuôi và ảnh hưởng của Holly chỉ có hiệu lực sau khi cập nhật. Vật phẩm đã tồn tại trước khi cập nhật sẽ giữ giá và ảnh hưởn cũ. Hệ thống kết hôn mới đang đến. Mong bạn có một tuần tốt lành.. -ConcernedApe 768 Rate Update v1.051b Danh sách sửa lỗi : - Sửa lỗi mất vật phẩm. (Vật phẩm vẫn sẽ bị phá hủy bởi các thứ ở ngoài nông trại) *(mình nghĩ chắc là đá với gỗ rãi rác ) Kegs now require oak resin to craft. Nhà ong (bee house)bây giờ cần Maple Syrup để chế tạo. giá Tortilla từ 75G xuống 50G . Nautilus shell (artifact) đổi tên thành Nautilus fossil. Phiên bản 1.051 + Sửa lỗi sét. + Sàn nhà bây giờ có thể mất bởi bomb. + Có thể nhân nút menu (Esc hoặc E ) để thoát khỏi những cuộc nói chuyện trả lời có/không. + Nút Y bây giờ cho Yes trong trò chuyện + Thêm nhiều bí mật khác. Phiên bản 1.0.5 * Thay đổi về ông nội sau năm thứ 3: - Ông nội mủi lòng... ông cảm thấy ông hơi khắc nghiệt với những đề nghị của ông. Ông không còn đề cập đến "Lòng tự tôn" nữa, giờ ông sẽ nói một cách nhẹ nhàng hơn rất nhiều. - Nếu ông đã thăm bạn hãy xem lại ngôi mộ của ông để thấy cơ hội mới * Khôi phục sự kiện Shane "mất tích" * Thay đổi sự kiện Động đất vào mùa hè năm 3... và khi động đất xảy ra có thể ảnh hưởng tới cây trồng trong nông trại. * Tăng xác suất rơi Iridium. Tỉ lệ cơ hội tìm thấy Iridium ở Hang Đầu lâu tăng lên đáng kể mỗi 10 tầng. * Thêm hệ thống phóng to/thu nhỏ trong thẻ tùy chọn. * Thêm thanh tùy biến âm thanh xung quanh và âm thanh bước chân. * Thêm thanh trượt tuyết. * Thêm tùy chọn tắt hiệu ứng chớp. * Thêm tùy chọn chất lượng ánh sáng. * Lịch trình của Leah sẽ thay đổi. * Vợ chồng người có công việc sẽ không còn gây khó khăn trên xe buýt nữa. * Nâng cấp nhà và sàn nhà sẽ không gây xáo trộn đồ đạc. * Thêm nhiệm vụ (Bat issues) cho Community Center. * Phục hồi hoạt động NPC tại các điểm cuối thói quen của họ. * Bí mật của NPC sẽ không ghi trên lịch trừ khi bạn gặp họ. * Escargot, chowder, etc. giờ có hiệu ứng tăng ích cho câu cá. * Nhân vật không thể vượt ra ngoài khung hình. * Không còn bị kẹt khi leo lên xe buýt. * Sửa lỗi khi cây vô hình ảnh hưởng đến ô đất. * Hoa héo sẽ không có tác dụng với tổ ong. * Bạn có thể nhảy với bạn đời tại Lễ hội Hoa. * Trò chơi sẽ tạm dừng khi steam chuyển tab. * Sửa lỗi dừng hoạt động khi không sử dụng trò chơi. * Sửa giá phân bón trong tiệm tạp hóa Pierre. * Sửa lỗi của thành tựu Fector's Challenge (mất mạng vẫn ăn được) * Giờ bạn có thể chỉnh vị trí vật phẩm trên thanh công cụ bằng chuột. * Mỏ sắt sẽ không bị mất sau khi khai thác, trừ khi bị phá bởi boom. * Chó sẽ không chồm lên người. * Vợ/chồng sẽ không "đi xa quá" nữa. * Đặt tên con giống với tên NPC sẽ không gây lỗi nữa. * Sửa lỗi công thức nấu ăn sử dụng lố nguyên liệu. * Khắc phục lỗi trong các đoạn cắt cảnh và các câu thoại nhất định.. * Sửa một số lỗi nhỏ và lỗi chính tả khác. -ConcernedApe